


Love Conquers Death

by ChrysCare



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, happyish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2301719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a mech moves in on someone's loved one, that someone doesn't like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Conquers Death

Of all the things planned to happen in the battle, Jazz dying was not one of them. Every single report from that mission told him that Jazz's sacrifice was not in vain. Jazz made the right call. But why does it hurt so much to learn a mech as happy as Jazz would willingly sacrifice his spark for the Autobot cause? 

Prowl stares at the only picture he has of the silver mech. Jazz smiles at the camera as he lounges on the couch. 

"It isn't fair," Prowl slams his servos on the desk. "Why does Jazz have to pay for the factions?"

:Prowl, you missed your check-up,: Ratchet says over the comms. and Prowl rubs he face plates. No one ever liked post battle check-ups. He gets up from his desk slowly, subspacing the holo-image of Jazz on his way out. He walks into the med-bay. When he walks into the hanger, Ratchet smiles and points to the med-berth with a wrench in servo.

"Thought you could get away without coming to see me, didn't you?" Ratchet smirks.

"Trying," Prowl smiles and hops up on the berth. The medic walks over and runs a surface scan before anything else. 

"Surface scan seems fine so far," Ratchet turns the scanner to the deep scan.He frowns when he notices something is off with Prowl's spark. "Have you been refueling regularly?"

"I forget sometimes," Prowl sighs. He looks into the blue optics of the medic when the green mech cups his helm. 

"People count on you, Prowl," Ratchet leans closer to the black and white mech. "You can't just forget to refuel. Set an alarm if you must. People care about you and we will help you if you ask."

"I just . . . it is nothing," Prowl pulls away from Ratchet's touch. 

"Prowl, you can tell me anything" Ratchet places his servos on Prowl's thighs. 

"Ratchet," Prowl frowns as he looks at the medic's servos. "I love Jazz."

"Jazz would want you to be happy and he's gone. You need to move on or you're just going to think about the what-ifs."

"I cannot move on."

"Why not?"

"Because I know in my spark Jazz would not want me to."

"You were never bonded."

"I cannot shake the feeling Jazz might come back."

"Jazz is in the Well," Ratchet frowns."How well have you been recharging?"

Prowl looks at the edge of the berth, optics dimming. "Not very well."

"Prowl, you cannot let yourself get this way," Ratchet takes Prowl's servos in his and leads him into the joining berthroom. "You need rest and I need to find out what is keeping you from recharging."

"I do not think that would be necessary," Prowl starts to say but Ratchet pushes him to sit on the berth. 

"Recharge," Ratchet points to the berth. Prowl sighs and lies down on the berth Ratchet smirks and walks into the med-bay. "Jazz doesn't know what he left behind."

"Now why ya goin' an' doin' that fer?" the mech's silver armor shines in the light. 

"What are you doing here?" Ratchet glares at the blue visored mech."You died." 

"Well, I can't have ya moving in on mah mech."

"You're mech! You left him. He's mine now." 

"I can't die," Jazz smirks. "Just like you dear brother. Where would the Cybertronian race be if their loving, caring god of light died? Well, Primus? They wouldn't have their loving and caring medic."

"You can't have him back, Unicron," Ratchet says. "You left him."

"Well, I'm back now, so there," Jazz hops off the berth and saunters into the berthroom. 

"Pitspawned Unicron," Ratchet grumbles. 

"Jazz!" Prowl screams.

**Author's Note:**

> Bunny for Kirin_saga as a birthday gift: http://tf-bunny-farm.livejournal.com/384507.html
> 
> 8\. Bayverse. Someone tries to move in on Prowl. Then Jazz returns from the dead. Inspired by the song My Boyfriend's Back by The Angels, but the bunny is based on the movie by the same name. Zombies optional.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.


End file.
